


shut up and kiss me.

by lesbialien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbialien/pseuds/lesbialien
Summary: Anonymous requested: “Shut up and kiss me.” for Agentcorp.





	shut up and kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Alex never met Maggie (or at least never got together with her), Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, and just roll with anything else that doesn't line up with canon (I haven't watched since like, mid season 2).

It all started when Lena crashed one of the infamous Danvers Sisters’ Nights. Kara had invited her best friend to attend because she had to bail on their weekly lunch plans due to a Supergirl emergency earlier that day. And Alex didn’t mind the intrusion; she had grown to trust Lena through both the things Kara shared about her, and their times working alongside each other at the DEO. Plus, it meant that she would have someone to drink with who could actually be affected by alcohol.

Kara and Lena arrive at Alex’s apartment together, and Alex has all the necessities ready: Pizza _and_ Chinese food on the living room table, a fridge stocked with craft beers and hard ciders, plenty of pints of Ben  & Jerry’s in the freezer, and the episode of _One Day at a Time_ that she and Kara had left off on ready to go on the TV.

Alex greets them both with hugs before heading over to the fridge. “Make yourselves at home. The food is on the table,” she says, gesturing towards the living room. “Can I grab anyone a drink? I’ve got beers and ciders.”

“Cider, please!” Kara calls out as she tucks her legs under her on her favorite chair in Alex’s apartment and grabs a slice of pizza. Alex thought that giving her ciders to Kara was a “waste of good alcohol,” but Kara preferred their taste to regular cider and Alex had lost that fight one too many times to protest.

“I’ll take a beer, thanks,” Lena answers, settling onto the couch. Alex grabs their drinks, and a beer for herself. After handing the women their drinks, she plops down on the opposite end of the couch and presses play on the episode.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink beer, Lena,” Kara says after inhaling a slice of pizza.

“Isn’t there a stereotype about lesbians and beer?” Lena shoots back with a smirk. Kara just laughs in response, but Alex nearly chokes on her beer. Somehow, through all of the times that Kara talked non-stop about her best friend, she forgot to mention that Lena Luthor was a lesbian.

“You alright over there, Agent?” Lena asks, raising her brows questioningly, a hint of a smirk still on her lips.

“M-me?” Alex sputters out, her coughing subsiding. “Yeah, I’m good. Just uh, the beer went down the wrong pipe,” she lies, blushing as she shrugs. Lena nods slowly in response, her brows furrowed, before turning her attention back to the TV.   


* * *

 

Halfway through their fourth episode of One Day at a Time, the sound of sirens rings out in the distance, causing Kara to shoot up out of her chair with a groan. “Super duties call,” she says, smiling sadly towards Alex and Lena. “I’m sorry, guys. You can keep watching, I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

The women nod understandingly. “Be careful, Kar,” Alex says. “And call if you need anything?”

Kara nods before quick changing into her suit and flying out the window towards whatever trouble is facing National City that night, leaving Alex and Lena alone. An awkward air settles in the room--Alex and Lena had never been left alone together, and with a few beers already in her system, Alex feels the pressure to make conversation with the woman at the other end of the couch.

“So, uh, have you seen this show before?” she questions after the two sit watching silently for a while, biting her lip nervously as she turns her head to glance in Lena’s direction.

“Oh, yeah!” Lena replies with a genuine smile towards Alex. “I binge watched it as soon as I heard there was a lesbian character, and fell in love with the show as a whole pretty quickly.”

“You know, I didn’t know you were a lesbian,” Alex blurts out, eyes going wide when she realizes what just came out of her mouth. “I mean, not that it matters, obviously! It’s just...Kara never mentioned it, and, uh, I’m gay too, if you didn’t know? And...yeah.”

“So that cute nervous rambling is a Danvers Sisters thing, huh?” Lena retorts, and there’s that goddamn smirk again. “Of course I know you’re gay, Alex. It’s kind of obvious,” she adds, taking a sip of her beer, before Alex could comprehend that Lena just called her _cute._

“Obvious?” Alex replies, her utter confusion painted across her face. “How?”

“Come on, Alex. You really don’t know?” Lena asks, and Alex only raises her eyebrows in response, signalling for Lena to continue. “Alright, well,” she tucks her legs up under her onto the couch and shifts her body so that she’s fully facing Alex, and Alex mirrors her movements. “It’s nothing really specific, so it’s hard to explain.” She pauses to think for a moment, catching her bottom lip between her teeth (Alex has to avert her eyes so she’s not caught staring).

“It’s just a certain energy you exude, I guess” she says finally. “Plus, you’ve got that whole handsome, badass agent thing going on. It just _screams_ lesbian.” Lena shrugs, and Alex can’t help but notice that Lena’s complimented her _twice_ in the short time since Kara left. And no one’s ever called her handsome before, but it kind of gives her butterflies. Not that she’d ever admit that out loud.

“Well, thank you, I guess?” Alex says once she’s finally found her voice. She’s blushing again, and she hopes Lena can’t tell in the dim light of her living room. “I’m kind of new to everything that comes along with being gay. I guess I don’t have the whole gaydar thing down yet,” she adds with a short laugh, meeting Lena’s gaze.

It’s Lena’s turn to be surprised now. “Wait, you just realized you were a lesbian recently?” she questions, leaning forward slightly towards Alex in her shock. “I definitely didn’t pick up on that.”

“Uh, yeah? I’ve never even kissed a girl,” she admits, silently cursing the alcohol she consumed for causing her to overshare to the beautiful woman sharing a couch with her.

“ _What?”_ Lena exclaims, seemingly horrified. Alex looks away from Lena then, down at the beer in her hands, visibly embarrassed. Realizing how she must have sounded, Lena’s face softens and she scoots closer to Alex. She rests a comforting hand on the agent’s knee, causing Alex to meet the younger woman’s gaze. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It’s just--I would have never expected that. You’re so…” Lena trails off, glancing briefly at Alex’s lips before looking back into her eyes.

“So what?” Alex pushes, much too aware of the feeling of Lena’s hand on her leg.

Lena just stares at Alex for a moment, but it’s obvious she’s lost in thought, as if weighing her options on what to say next. Alex is used to seeing Lena Luthor as she presents herself to the world: untouchable, confident, _bold._ But right now, she’s allowing Alex to see a side of her that not many people see--a vulnerability that’s usually hidden away. “It’s just…” A deep breath and that confidence is back. “What if I could help you with that?”

Alex’s eyes widen at that. “Oh! Um, I don’t know. I mean, I’d _really_ enjoy that, but uh, we’ve both had a few drinks, and I don’t want this to happen out of pity, and--”

Alex stops talking when she feels Lena’s hand give her leg a squeeze. “Alex,” Lena says, a serious expression crossing her face. “I’m attracted to you. Have been since the day you saved my life. And I can tell by all of your adorable blushing and blabbering that the attraction isn’t one sided,” she adds teasingly. “This isn’t even a little bit out of pity, I assure you. And I’m definitely sober enough to know that I _want this._ Are you?”

Alex nods quickly, probably a little too enthusiastically. “Good,” Lena says with a smile and one short nod. “Then please, _shut up and kiss me._ ”

Alex, always eager to please, jumps into action and brings her lips to Lena’s almost instantly. The kiss starts off slow and soft, and Lena lets Alex set the pace. Alex can’t help but let out a sigh of relief against Lena’s lips, and she can feel the younger woman smiling into the kiss. Lena’s free hand moves to lightly cup Alex’s face, and the one on her knee soon moves up to join it.

Alex, however, doesn’t know what to do with her hands. One of them is still gripping her beer, the other awkwardly hanging at her side. Sensing Alex’s anxiety, Lena mumbles against her lips with a smirk. “You know you’re allowed to touch me, right?”

With newfound reassurance, the kiss picks up then. Alex absentmindedly sets her beer down and brings one hand up to tangle in Lena’s hair, the other to her hip to gently tug her closer. Lena presses her body up against Alex’s and runs her hands down her sides. The touch causes Alex to part her lips slightly, and Lena doesn’t miss the opportunity to drag her tongue lightly along Alex’s bottom lip. At that, Alex lets out a quiet moan and shocks herself with the sound. She pulls back slightly and opens her eyes, resting her forehead against Lena’s.

“Sorry, I think I got a little excited,” she whispers with a nervous chuckle, her blush no doubt returning.

“Nothing to apologize for, Agent,” Lena assures her with a grin. “How was your first kiss with a girl?” She asks, distractingly running her fingers slowly up and down Alex’s back.

“Mm, definitely something I’d like more of in the future.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Alex is about to lean in to reconnect their lips when she hears someone fumbling with the door to her apartment. The pair jump apart at the sound, still closer than they were at the beginning of the night, just in time before Kara makes her way inside.

“I’m back!” Kara yells excitedly, already back in her everyday clothes. She speeds over to her chair and settles in, grinning at Alex and Lena. “So, what did I miss?”


End file.
